


Hothian Nights

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Hoth, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: This was my favorite drabble when I asked people to send me prompts to write fics at 300 words or less.





	Hothian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favorite drabble when I asked people to send me prompts to write fics at 300 words or less.

A cold pinch on his cheek woke Cassian up from his slumber. He stretched out to his side and didn’t feel Jyn laying next to him any longer. Cassian sprang up, his head hitting the thick, insulated fabric of the survival tent they shared in the middle of the icy Hothian desert, and reached out into the pitch dark.

“Jyn?” he whispered.

“Right here,” she said, found his hand, and tugged him forward. “Come over here and look at this real quick.”

He crawled next to her, his shoulder and thigh pressed against hers. She released his hand so she could unzip the door flap wider. The numbing cold and oily tauntaun stench seeped into their tent, but that wasn’t what made Cassian gasp. High above them in the starry night, shimmering fissures of green and pink light split the velvet blue sky. The snow on the miles and miles of flat terrain glowed with the ethereal green light.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. Have you?” Jyn asked, her arm around his waist.

“On Fest, but I remember them with more gold than green,” he murmured. “The lights are brighter here.”

He turned to her and smiled at the verdant light captured in her eyes. He kissed her between her eyebrows, and when he pulled away to kiss the end of her smile, the glow was still there.

“You’re cold,” he said softly.

“So are you.”

They zipped the door flap closed, shutting out the bright chill so they could warm up in the dark.


End file.
